Mario Kart Superstars
THI''S'' IS SonicBoom403's FAN GAME! THIS IS ALSO UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Mario Kart Superstars is an upcoming Mario Kart Game. The game was made by SB403 Studios, and this is the first Mario game they have created, and also the first game they have created. This game will be available on the Wii U in 2013. Like previous Mario Kart games, Mario Kart Superstars will feature new characters and courses, as well as other new features and new kart bodies, gliders, and tires for your kart. The game will also include some new features. Gameplay Features In Mario Kart Superstars, there are both old and new features. Coins return in this game, but like in Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart: Super Circuit, you can collect more than 10 coins (If you collected more than 10 coins in a race in Mario Kart 7, they wouldn't count). Collecting a certain amount of coins can unlock Kart Parts. The more coins you collect, the higher your top speed is. Gliders and propellers from Mario Kart 7 are also back in this game. The rank system from most games before Mario Kart 7 has also returned, from ★★★, ★★, ★, A, B, C, D, and E. The Point system from Mario Kart Wii is also used. Like Mario Kart Wii, there are 12 characters per race. Tricks also return. There are also 16 classic Mario Kart courses: 1 from SNES, 2 each from N64, GBA, and GCN, 3 from DS, Wii, and 3DS. One new notable feature is the Story Mode. Past Mario Kart games do not have a Story Mode, but Mario Kart DS had Mission Mode. An alternate way to unlocking characters in this game is by playing Mission Mode. Modes Grand Prix As usual in the Mario Kart series, there is a Grand Prix mode. A single player has to compete against 11 COM opponents. At the start there are three engine classes, 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc. The higher the engine class, the faster the karts are and the races will be harder against the COM opponents. By beating the available cups, you can unlock things such as other cups, characters, or new Kart Parts (by collecting coins). The Mirror Engine Class is unlocked by completing all 8 cups on 150cc. Time Trials In Time Trials, the player is allowed to complete all the laps in a race course to try to get the fastest time possible. The game saves the player's best record on each course. Through Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, the player can exchange their records and Ghost with others. You can race up to 11 Ghosts per Time Trial race. Some characters can be unlocked through Time Trials. VS In VS Mode, the players can customize the races and rules, such as what course they want to race on, what Engine Class, or change the COM's difficulty. Unlike Mario Kart 7, VS Mode is available in Single Player Mode again. Up to 4 players can play together on VS Mode on a single Wii U Console. Battle There are two different modes in Battle mode. They are Balloon Battle and Coin Runners. In Balloon Battle, racers compete against each other by popping each other's balloons to gain points under a certain time limit. Each racer starts out with 3 balloons. They can use Item Boxes to take away a balloon from an opponent. You gain one point from each opponent you hit. If someone with only one balloon is hit, they will lose a point and will respawn with 3 balloons. You can have up to 5 balloons, and you take away opponents' balloons by hitting them with a Mushroom. In Coin Runners, racers collect Coins spread throughout the battle course under a certain time limit. Whoever has the most coins at the end wins. Racers can use items to hit others. Those who are hit drop at least half of their coins. Others can take the Coins before the original owner can get them back. Story Bowser wants to take over the Grand Prix. After Peach heard about it, she tells her friends about it. She asks Mario and Luigi if they will stop him like they always do. They agree and set off. Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and Toad also join. A more detailed version of the whole Story will be revealed soon. Online Multiplayer Players can play online with people from all around the world. Players can choose a Worldwide Race or Battle, as well as a Regional Race or Battle. You can also join your friends if they are in a race or battle. Characters There are a total of 35 characters in Mario Kart Superstars: 12 default, 13 unlockable, and 10 downloadable. Starter Characters *Mario (Medium) *Luigi (Medium) *Peach (Medium) *Daisy (Medium) *Yoshi (Medium) *Toad (Light) *Wario (Heavy) *Waluigi (Medium) *Donkey Kong (Heavy) *Bowser (Heavy) *Baby Mario (Light) *Baby Luigi (Light) Unlockable Characters *Koopa Troopa (Light) *Diddy Kong (Medium) *Bowser Jr. (Medium) *Dry Bones (Light) *Shy Guy (Light) *Petey Piranha (Heavy) *King Boo (Heavy) *Boom Boom (Heavy) (NEW) *E. Gadd (Light) (NEW) *Baby Yoshi (Light) (NEW) *Pianta (Heavy) (NEW) *King K. Rool (Heavy) (NEW) *Mii (Any Weight) Downloadable Characters *Ludwig von Koopa (Medium) (NEW) *Lemmy Koopa (Light) (NEW) *Roy Koopa (Heavy) (NEW) *Iggy Koopa (Medium) (NEW) *Wendy O. Koopa (Light) (NEW) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Heavy) (NEW) *Larry Koopa (Light) (NEW) *Hammer Bro. (Medium) (NEW) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Medium) *R.O.B. (Heavy) Note: All of the Downloadable Characters can be unlocked in the actual game without the need of actually downloading them for the game. Doing certain things in the Story Mode can unlock them. Courses Like the past few Mario Kart games, there are both Nitro Cups and Retro Cups. The Nitro Cups are the Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Special Cups. The Retro Cups are the Shell, Banana, Leaf, and Lightning Cups. Although unconfirmed, it is possible that there might be 2 additional DLC Cups, one Nitro and one Retro. Kart Parts Like in Mario Kart 7, you can customize your kart. There are Kart Bodies, Tires, and Gliders. The list below isn't final, not everything is confirmed yet. Kart Bodies *Standard *Birthday Girl/Royal Ribbon *Pipe Frame *Gold Standard *Character Exclusive Karts (See below for more details) Tires *Standard *Roller *Slim *Slick *Sponge *Mushroom *Wood *Monster *Red Monster *Koopa Shell *Yoshi Egg *Circus Ball *Gold Gliders *Super Glider *Peach Parasol *Swooper/Swoop *Flower *Paraglider/Parafoil *Balloon *Beast/Ghastly *Gold Character Exclusive Kart Bodies Each characters has his or her own kart body that no other character can use. Below lists all of the character exclusive Kart Bodies. *Red Fireball (Mario) *Poltergust Racer (Luigi) *Heart Chariot (Peach) *Flower Chariot (Daisy) *Egg 2 (Yoshi) *Mush Racer (Toad) *Greedy Garlic (Wario) *WaluRacer (Waluigi) *Kongo Blast (Donkey Kong) *Koopa Tyrant (Bowser) *Fire Carriage (Baby Mario) *Goo Goo Carriage (Baby Luigi) *Shell Shocker (Koopa Troopa) *Kongo Barrel (Diddy Kong) *Koopa Prince (Bowser Jr.) *Skull Racer (Dry Bones) *Shy Kart (Shy Guy) *Piranha Monster (Petey Piranha) *Spooky Dasher (King Boo) *Spinning Shell (Boom Boom) *Ghost Sucker (E. Gadd) *Fruit Carriage (Baby Yoshi) *Delfino Mobile (Pianta) *Kremling Dasher (King K. Rool) *Kooky Machine (Ludwig) *Hip Racer (Lemmy) *Bully Speeder (Roy) *Hop Dasher (Iggy) *Kootie Pie Bow (Wendy) *Big Mouth Kart (Morton) *Cheatsy Mobile (Larry) *Hammer Spammer (Hammer Bro.) *Super Banana (Donkey Kong Jr.) *ROB-BSE (R.O.B.) *Mii Zoomer (Mii) Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Series Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Racing Games Category:Kart racing